Rachnera
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: * A monster girl who spent her early days seeking acceptance. Finding little, she's taken to toying with those around her instead. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): * Gladiator - When you are attacked by an enemy, you deal +1 damage forward against them. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Riding crop (close, 1 weight) - belt * Tight leathers (1 armor, 1 weight) - worn * Man-sized net (2 weight) - backpack * Adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) and bandages (3 uses, slow, 1 weight) - backpack * Bag of books (5 uses, 2 weight) and a lawmaker's handbook (1 weight) - backpack List any moves granted by Gear: * Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Tactics ** Your knowledge and training allows you to assess a battle and know the correct tactical approach. Only one Tactic can be active at a time. *** Deceptive: When you Hack and Slash, on a 7-9 instead of dealing your damage you can choose to avoid the attack the enemy makes against you. *** Accurate: When you Volley, deal your damage even on a 6-. *** Cautious: Gain +1 when you Defy Danger. *** Reactive: You cannot Hack and Slash, but you can Counterattack: When you are attacked in melee and attempt to counter, roll +DEX. ✴On a 7+, you expertly parry the attack. ✴On a 10+, you riposte and deal your damage. *** Defensive: When you use the Defend move, treat a 6- as a 7-9. *** Reckless: When you deal damage, deal +1d4 damage. When you take damage, take +1d4 damage. ** When you draw on your knowledge and training to assess a combat situation, roll +INT. *** On a 10+, you formulate a plan and select a new Tactic. *** On a 7-9, also choose one: **** The new Tactic isn’t effective at first, take -1 Forward **** The Tactic requires that you draw attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. * Bend Bars, Lift Gates ** When you use pure strength to destroy an inanimate obstacle, roll+STR. On a 10+, choose three. On a 7-9, choose two: *** It doesn’t make an inordinate amount of noise. *** It doesn’t take a very long time. *** Nothing you value is damaged. *** You can fix the thing again without a lot of effort * Interrogate ** When you hold a captive for questioning, roll+CHA. *** On a 7+, the captive (the GM) will tell you three statements: two are true, but one is a lie. *** On a 10+, the GM will tell you one of the three statements that is definitely true (leaving the 2 unknown statements). If you choose to press the captive further, pick a statement that you guess to be the lie. Your methods cause significant emotional or physical scars, but if you picked the lie correctly, the captive will break and truthfully answer any questions you ask. *** On a 6-, they won’t break, or they hold back, or something went very, very wrong. Oops. * Caught ** When you successfully attack someone, you can roll a d6. If you roll your foe’s HP or higher, after they take your damage, you knock them out cold or capture them. * Unburdened ** While you are in restrictive bondage, you have +2 armor. * Skill Monkey ** You've picked up plenty of experience in your career. Choose two skills: *** Acrobatics - When you fall of your own accord, you take no damage. *** Climb - When you cling to something, your hand can't let go unless you want to. Sex Moves * Bend Over, Lift Ass ** When you engage in relations with a person, provided they're a NPC, you may use Bend Bars, Lift Gates, treating them as an inanimate obstacle. They might be able to make an attack against you in the process, though. * Advanced Methods ** When you use sexual humiliation or degradation, Parley always has leverage, and Interrogate always yields an extra statement, which you will know as another truth. Advanced Moves * Misc. Powers * Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Category:Characters